Man With Two Hearts
by In Love With Technology
Summary: This is my version of the promo of the new HM episode that comes out on the 26th of July.
1. 3 Little Words

_**Authors Note:**__** Saw the promo for the new HM episode that comes out the 26th**__** of July, and had**_** to write this. So this Is my version, and my **_**first**_** HM fanfict, **_**and**_** my first POV. So bare wit me if it isn't in character.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**I stretched, as I woke up this morning. But the thing about it is, when I woke up, I was looking at myself. **_**'What the hell?' **_**I asked. Then I thought about how cool it would be, to be able to see myself, what people would come, what they would say to me, and if there would be any hot guys like 'Hottie LaMotte', would come and tell me how they really felt. Rather it would be good, or bad, you know? I still would like to find out what people really thought of me. But, I didn't know what was going to happen, and I liked it that way…., that's when Oliver came in.**

"**Hay, Miley." He said. **

"**Hay, Oliver, how's it going?" I answered. But obviously he couldn't hear, see me, or feel me, because I tried to hug him, but he went right through me. '**_**What**__**am**__**I, a ghost?**_**' I asked myself as I looked at the heart monitor above my top right shoulder. **_**'Obviously not, or my heart rate line would be straight.' **_**Then I followed him beside my hospital bed.**

"**Lilly's been asking about you. In fact, all the kids in the school have been asking about you. We're all pretty worried." He said. "Especially me." He added.**

**The part of me that could see him, but not be seen **_**by**_** him, just gave him a blank look that said, **_**'What the hell are you getting at?'**_

**Then he breathed. "What I'm trying to say is…," He breathed again. "I love you."**

**Then I regretted **_**instantly **_**saying this morning that I didn't know what was going to happen, which I didn't, and I liked it that way. Which I **_**didn't**_…., **did I**? The only thing that I could say to allow myself _not_ to think about me and Oliver was, "Best friends' boyfriend, say what?"

* * *

Okay. I want _**EVERYONE**_ who reads this opinion on it, so if you _**read**_ it, _**PLEASE**_ review. I _**want**_ reviews, people…, I see how many hits I get on my other stories. I would like my review on _**ALL**_ of the stories I made to match the hits & reviews they made _**COMBINED**_. (Individually, of course.) _**PLEASE?**___Thanx.

BTW(By The Way), Leave some reviews 4 this story 2, and let me know if I should continue, or not.


	2. Truth

_Author's Note:__** Omg! I can't believe it's been over a year since I've even touched this story! WOW! I am TRULY sorry! I mean, WOW! I've been too wrapped up in my Jalex's, that I haven't touched any of my other 1 chapter stories. So, for a while, I'm going to focus on those while I'm getting a plot for my Jalex's. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing!_

"_I love you." Oliver said._

"_Best friends boyfriend, say WHAT?" _I asked. (More like _screamed_). Then, I remembered that he couldn't hear me. But, what can _I _do?

"I _really _do. Ha! Yeah, like I'm _ever_ gonna have the guts to say that." He said.

The door to my private hospital room swung open, and Lilly stood between the hallway, and 'my room'. Then out of nowhere, I had a flashback of me falling down the hill.

"Miley…, Miley? Babe…, are you okay? Wake up. I- -oh, here comes Lilly."

"Bugs? Bugs? Are you okay? Omg…., Ollie-Pop, run to Mr. Stewart, and tell him to call the ambulance. I think she's unconscious. Pray to _God _that she's okay, and that she's in a _really _deep sleep, and not dead." Lilly has been calling me 'Bugs' for as long as I can remember. Basically, when she found out that my favorite Looney Toon was Bugs Bunny. So after then, Lilly, Oliver, and I came up with a private-type thing, that we would call each other our favorite Looney Toon character. Lilly is Tweety, Oliver is Taz, and I'm Bugs.

Then, I hear footsteps as the snow was being crunched. I assumed that is was my dad and Oliver. And I was right, because the next voice that I heard was my fathers'. "Miley? It's going to be okay. The ambulance is on it's way. Just…, stay with us. _PLEASE?"_ I could hear the sobs coming. That, and wet tears started to fall on my face. Guess my old man is more emotional then I thought.

I think it was about 30 minutes later when the ambulance showed up. I heard them saying things that I didn't quite understand, as they loaded me into the back of the truck. There were _so _many bumps on that road, that if I _hadn't _been unconscious, I would've screamed.

We finally made it to the hospital, almost an hour later. And I

Was rushed to an ER. I guess my daddy's 'pulling of the strings' were still in effect. (And I thought after _all _these years, the old bat couldn't do it. Guess I thought wrong). And my dad is sleeping in a chair at the foot of my hospital bed, after he _promised_ he would be awake when I woke up. _Ha!_ I _knew_ he wouldn't make it! But, as soon as Jackson ran in mentioned pies, he was out of here faster then Road Runner running from Wily the Coyote.

But, I think that Jackson only said something about pies, just so he could watch some game with Oliver. But, judging by kicking how deep and manly my nurses' voice was, he sounded pretty scary kicking both of those knuckle heads out. (I didn't find out what he looked like until I was getting ready to leave the hospital. I think I might make him Hannah Montana's new bodyguard since I haven't seen Roxy in forever. She looks like a poodle compared to him. So yeah, you can say I was scared of him too).

And that's just about it. Brings you back to where you left off. I'm outside of my own body, and Oliver just said he loves me. I-well, I don't know how I fell. I thought somewhat about this, then threw it off. I couldn't allow myself to think about him in that way….., _could I? _And here I go with the thinking about it again.

"Ha. Yeah. Like I'm _ever_ going to have the nerve to say _that_ when you wake up." He sighed. "If only you could hear me." He put his hand on my left check, and started to graze my cheek with his hand and thumb.

I gulped. Then, rolled my eyes. I couldn't let unknown emotions take over. If only he could see me, and hear what I'm saying. It would make this part of my life _so _much easier.

"Ollie-Pop." Lilly called, opening the hospital door.

Oliver instantly tore his hands (and eyes) from my face jumped (a little), and ran (failed nonchalantly) to the door. "Ha-hay, Lilly-Pop. How's it going?"

'_Look at him, acting like he didn't just tell me he loves me. Pfft. Yeah, right.' _"Lilly, your boyfriends a liar. Don't believe a word he says." I said.

"You look cute today." Oliver said.

"She looks _cute_ today? Didn't you _just_ tell me you love me? And face raped me with your hands and eyes?…., What's wrong with you?" I asked, as I slapped his head. (Well…, _tried to anyway). _My hand went right through him, like he did with my body. Guess I should've seen _that one _coming.

Lilly giggled. "Thanks. Is she up yet?" She asked, walking in.

"Uh, no." He answered. "Look what I can make her do." He said, as he mover my nose to make me look like a pig, while oinking. All I could do, was stand there, with my mouth open.

"Oliver, stop!" Lilly said. "Miley needs to be taken care of, not _played_ with."

"Thank you, Lilly. At least I know I can count on _one _person to care about me." And after I said that, she grabbed my lip, and made me mouth something.

"Lilly is perfect. She's cute, and she works it. She's perfectly perfect, and perfectly cute."

I groaned. Seriously? I know she did _NOT_ just mess up one of songs, and put stuff about _her _in it! How rude!

Oliver laughed. "That's funny!" He said.

"I know, right?" She signed. "Come on, Taz. Let's go. I know she's tired after that bad fall she had. Let's let her rest."

"Thank you, Lilly." I repeated.

"Okay, Tweety. I'll meet you out in the hall in a few minutes."

"Okay. Whatever. Just hurry up." She ordered.

"Okay." He said, sighing, as he walked back towards my bed.

The door clicked shut.

Oliver's fingers caressed my face. "I love you." He repeated. "I _really_ do."

He said. He sighed once more, and put his face close to mine.

"Oh, no." I thought, looking up more from the ground I laid on from falling. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no." I got up, and ran towards myself, but it was too late.

He kissed me. I me _really _kissed me. "Oh, wait until I get my hand on you, I'll….,"

"_Mmm."_

"Whoa. What was _that_?" I asked myself. "Did that come from me?"

"_Mmmm." _Yeah, _definitely_ me. I looked, and saw my hands grab his face closer to mine.

'_Was I enjoying this? I couldn't possibly be, or I'd be fading'- - - _I looked down. "Away." I said. That's exactly what was happening. My legs were evaporating into nothingness, Slowly, but surely, I was fading away. I was awake, and grabbing Oliver's face to mine, kissing him like _crazy_. Oliver had woken me up from my coma. With a kiss. Much like Sleeping Beauty. So…., Oliver was my Knight in shining armor? Oh…, my…., gosh.

I blinked after a minute or so passed. "Oliver?" I asked, as my sight slowly returned. "Taz, is that you?"

His pearly whites glistened as he smiled. "Yeah, Bugs. It's me."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell pretty hard, and-"

"Yeah, _no_. I'm not talking about _that_. I know _that_." I said. "I meant, what happened just now?"

"Oh…., _**that**_. Um. I kissed you.":

"Uh, why? Isn't that what you have Lilly for?"

"Yeah. But, Lilly isn't the object of my affection anymore. _You are_."

(That kind of came as shock. Seeing that he just put about _5 pounds of face on me_ 5 seconds ago). "What are you trying to say?"

He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is…, I love you. _**You**_. Not her." (Since when did Lilly become a _her?) _He touched my face again, and I swallowed. "I've _always_ loved you Miley. You know, if you would've never left to do that movie…, I would've asked you to be me girlfriend. _NOT_ Lilly."

"So, she's just a rebound?" I realized the truth now. Taz was using Tweety to get to me-Bugs(yeah, yeah, it's confusing 'cause of the cartoon nicknames, get over it!) "To get over me?"

"Yes, and-"

The door swung back open, and Oliver snatched his hands away. Lilly walked in. "Hay, Oliver." I quickly shut my eyes before she could notice I was awake. "Time to go." She walked to my hospital bad. "Oh. Poor baby. It'll be okay. You'll wake up soon." She grabbed Taz's hand. "Come on, Ollie Pop. Time to go." She repeated.

She started to walk away, and I opened my eyes a little.

Oliver gave me a look that said, 'Don't tell Lilly.' Shot me a kiss, winked, and mouthed, 'I love you.' Then, he walked to the door, and closed it.

'_How am I gonna deal with this? The boy has two hearts. One that "belongs" to Lilly, and one that's mine? And he expects me __**not **__to tell Lilly that he __**doesn't **__love her? Has he gone mad? I __**can't **__tell her what he did to me, and how I reacted. But I've __**got**__ to tell her the truth. One way, of the other!'_

Soooooooooo sorry it took me over a year to update! Sorry it's short! Leave a review! And I wanted to 'give an explanation' how Miley woke up out of her coma. I promise to _never _do leave a story like that _ever again. Soooooooooo sorry!_


End file.
